The Difference Between the Monster and a Beast
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Serana is worried that her husband is slowly becoming the one thing she hated the most. A power hungry monster, just like her father. Will she be able to convince him that there are other, safer ways to obtain power ? Read to find out. Oneshot for now, may turn into multichaptered later if you want. Rated for adult situations.


**_N/A - Alright, so last night when i finally finished Dawnguard, this little idea hit me as i was storming the bandits camp in my new vamp. lord form. I'm very fond of this pairing, they're just too cute for me to ignore, and i gotta love Serana. She's just that kind of person you never forget lol...Anyway, this little fic i made is a oneshot for now, i can continue to write more if you want. Just leave a review or whatever. I see there are lots of fics about this pairing, so why not add one more ? I don't feel like writing lemons and stuff like that, so only feelings and emotions are described._**

**_Note please that English isn't my native language, and i'm trying the best i can. It's not very long, and there are things that may confuse you, but please just try to accept them and enjoy the story._**

* * *

It's been six months since he destroyed my father, rescued my mother and claimed our mansion as his domain. As our domain. Castle Volkihar, once beautiful and full of life was back again. He was eagerly working with my mother to restore our property back to it's former glory, using all his money and treasures he got from Dragon hunting and from destroying Alduin. Gardens were beautiful again, corridors filled with vampire laughter, and my mother was back without fear of losing her head. What my father destroyed, Dener repaired. Eagerly and with joy. He gave me back my home, and something else too. A happy family. And a gift of life.

It's been six months since I've fallen in love with him, six months since i married him and six months since i ultimately turned him to what he is now. He claimed the title Vampire Lord, and others respected him. Sometimes even feared him. He was a true lord. One that cared for his people. He maybe the youngest member of our family, but his skills proved that age did not mattered. Killing my father was no easy business after all. But how ironic was life ? A vampire hunter, now a vampire lord ? He became the very thing he hunted, and yet it didn't mattered to him. I knew he changed only for me, because otherwise our love could never consumed in full. I could never taste his sweet blood on my tongue as he takes me into the deep roads of pleasure, and when i told him about my desires for him, for his body and his mind, he laughed. We had a solution for this problem, but i never dared to even hope he would want it. And he did. Quite eagerly. I also knew he never hated my kind, not like other hunters do. He had respect. For me, for my father, my mother. The whole court. He respected and i think that partly loved our power over life and death. So when he was presented before the offer my father gave him few minutes before we pierced his head together, about simply killing me and taking my blood for the Final Sun Solution, i was partly afraid. He was so caring, always asking if i was alright, always protecting me from the insults from the Dawnguard soldiers. He always understand what i felt, always listened to what i had to say. But now, he could taste the power my father was offering, and i very well knew that it could be irresistible. But when Dener said "I care for her too much to let you do that" i knew everything will be alright. It was that moment when i finally realized i loved him.

It's been two moths since he changed. Since he became what he is now. A power obsessed maniac. The man i loved was partly disappearing, we could all feel that. Especially me. Every day i could hear more and more screams of pain and terror from his poor victims. Victims he used for his experiments. For feeding and for tests. He haven't slept in our bed for weeks, nor did he bothered himself with eating at our family table. He haven't touched me for so long, and i was so hungry and desperate for his touch, for his kind words. For his attention. Pregnancy only made me more hungry for him, for his body and his blood. It was unbearable, his absence was too much for me to handle. But he wasn't always like this. When i told him about our child, he was more than happy. So happy, that he let the news known all across Skyrim. And most people were happy for us. For the Legendary Dragonborn to finally have an offspring. Most people were. The rest plotted against us. Against our clan and our family. They were afraid that a child, half Dragonborn, half vampire could destroy their precious Skyrim. That our child will be too powerful to handle. So, once, when we were on our way to Whiterun, our small party was attacked. Our guards were killed within few seconds, and the terror and anger on Dener's face was too evident to ignore. He quickly changed into his vampire form, claws and fangs growing longer and sharper, his skin grey and hard. He told me to stay in the wagon, for both his and our child's sake. I knew he couldn't properly concentrate when i was in danger. And now, with our child on its way, he was getting more and more furious when something wasn't as i wanted it. He was so protective over us, and i couldn't help but feel happy for this attention of his. But i wouldn't let him risk his life for me this way. I sensed those hunters. They were too much for him alone. It was our child he was protecting, and it was also my duty to do so. We fought better together, anyway.

The battle was quite bloody, but we were winning. That was, until one of the hunters shot me with his crossbow right into my stomach. I fell to the ground, almost instantly unconscious. Afraid for our child, and for my own life, i put up a barrier around us, as a last line of defense. The last thing i remembered was his voice. When i woke up, we were back in the castle. I later discovered that Dener's dragon friend, Durnehviir that helped us with those hunters and in our way back home. Our child survived. I don't know how, but she did. She had the strength of her father in her, of course. That maybe the reason she was so stubborn to leave this world.

What me troubled the most was Dener. These events forever changed him and he became obsessed with gaining more and more power to protect us. His clan and his family. He locked himself inside mother's laboratory, and for two months he haven't left that wretched place. I often heard screams of pain and agony from that place, and as we later discovered, Dener performed experiments on those poor fools. Often when we tried to ask him what exactly was he doing, he simply replied "Protecting my family". He's becoming more distant as the time passes, more like my own father that i killed all these months ago. I was determined to not lose him, like i did my father. Dener just means too much for me.

* * *

Another day without him. Another day, alone in this bed just with our child to keep me company. She eagerly kicked and i knew it was because she misses her father, just like i do. This has gone far enough. We both needed him with us. I should tell him that. And, as a form of approval, our unborn daughter kicked me again, more eagerly this time. I smiled and told her to wait. Even in this form, she was becoming more and more like her father. I closed me eyes, determined to convince my husband that whatever he was doing was not worth loosing family.

Later that day, i entered _his _laboratory, and what i saw made me partially sick. Dead human bodies all around the place, organs lying around. Blood sprayed all over the walls. Teared human and werewolf skins hanging on the walls...What exactly was he doing here ?

My thoughts were interrupted when a pair of cold hands embraced me from behind, hands stopped on my growing belly and they started to eagerly caress me. Next i could feel a pair of lips on my neck, kissing my sensitive spot, and i couldn't help but moan since i knew who exactly was giving me this pleasure.

"My love. You should not be here, especially alone" he said, turning me so he can stare into my eyes. It was ages since i last heard his deep, manly voice. It was still a drug to me, especially when he moaned my name. Our eyes shared the same color and power, since i sired him. But there was something in his that kept me wondering just how exactly strong he was. We fought dragons together, beasts, both vampires and werewolves. And yet we always won. He was so strong and powerful, but i knew that deep inside he was afraid. For me, our child. His comment made me only more angry.

"I go where i want. Especially since my husband is not sleeping in our bed" i said, angrily looking at him, and i could see a hint of sadness. But he quickly brushed it away and joked. Just like my old Dener always did.

"Coffin you mean ?" he smiled, and i wanted to too. But i had to endure this serious pose for a bit longer. He had to know how i felt about all this.

"Not the point Dener" i said angrily, and i could feel our daughter react to both him and me. As if she knew we were arguing. She kicked me more eagerly and harshly and i could feel my breath literally kicked away. She had such strength, even in this form. Dener obviously saw this and lowered himself to kiss my belly, and he whispered something that made me fall in love with him again.

"You mustn't be so harsh on your mother, my sweet child. She means the whole world to me, and that means you do too. Do not cause her more pain" he gently caressed my belly and i could feel our unborn daughter calming down. His voice, his touch, she could feel it all. Another proof that she needed her father, and i needed my husband.

He raised up and tenderly kissed me, a chaste kiss with no passion, but with so much love. "I am sorry my love. But this is too important" he said, leaving to his table, but i quickly grabbed his hand, forcing him to stay with me a bit longer. He knew exactly what i was about to say, and i saw sadness in his eyes once again.

"More important than me ? Us ?" i said, gently rubbing my belly again. His hands joined mine.

"This is for us. For our family and for our daughter" he said, placing a kiss on my forehead. He knew exactly what to do to calm me.

"Killing innocent for power ? How does that benefit our family ?" i backed away from his lips, and i knew that my words angered him.

"Innocent? They dared to attack our home, to threaten both my wife and my unborn child. Do not feel pity over them. I certainly don't" he said, looking straight into my eyes, and i could feel all his pain and anger in them. He was so full of life when we hunted our father. Now, all that remained was fear and anger.

"Yes and that's what's bothers me the most. Back when we journey together you weren't like this. You cared for others. You would never do.._this_" i pointed at the pile of bodies lying on the ground, and he didn't even had to look. He knew exactly what i was pointing at. He shook his head and answered.

"Yes, but back then i had no family to protect. No duty to keep"

I went closer to him, placing a hand on his face, gently caressing the skin i had not touched for so long. "So we're just duty for you ?" his eyes widened.

"How can you even say that ? You're my life. My sole reason for breathing. Without you i am nothing but an empty shell" i knew he was telling the truth. I knew he loved me from the beginning when we first met, when he first rescued me from my prison. And i loved him too. Everything about him. I still do, and i will forever. But some things needed to be said. And although i knew my words would hurt him, it was a fair price for him going back to us.

"I'm afraid that you're becoming more and more like my father"

* * *

That hurt him, i knew it did. But it had to be done. He backed away from my touch, his eyes surprised and confused. "How can you compare me to him ? I would never, NEVER offer my child as a price for the Vampire dominance. I would never hurt my wife, since i love her too much for that. I could never hurt you my love. Not you, not our child" It was the truth. He would never willingly hurt us, everyone knew that. He loved us too much to do that. But he is doing it right now, unwillingly, but still...

"You are hurting us right now. Your absence is slowly destroying me and i can feel it's also affecting our daughter too. Dener, i haven't seen you in weeks. I am starting to forget how your touch feels. How your lips tastes" i ran a trail over my lips to prove my pain. He went closer to me, placing his hands against my belly, and kissed me tenderly, proving that he was sorry. "You know i'm not doing this on purpose my love. This is just the necessary evil we both have to endure"

He was doing it again. He was rationalizing everything he has done by words. I hated that. I could feel anger and pain mixed inside me, and it was all because of him. "No. YOU chose to endure this. YOU are the stronger here. I am the one that wakes up every morning in a empty bed, while my husband is locked away from world in this place. You promised to protect us, but truth be told ? You are the one who hurts us the most"

He looked at the ground, pain evident in his gaze. "If you, hating me, is the price i have to pay for your safety, then so be it"

Again, the same old story about my safety. When will he realized that i needed HIM and not his experiments for my safety ?

"My safety ? Every day i feel more and more weak since you're not with us. Our daughter feels it too, that's the main reason why i am here today. If you don't want to leave this behind for me, then at least think of our child" and i hurt him again for thinking this way. He placed a hand on my face, gently caressing me and in the process i closed my eyes, since it was bringing me so much pleasure. And his words were just multiplying it.

"I would destroy the sun for you, if you would have asked, my love. I'll do anything you ask of me. But your safety comes first. No matter what you or others may think" his words were so calming, even thought i had no desire to be calm. I've never experienced this much love from one man. Our love was so right and true, and yet my lover, my husband and the love of my life was disappearing.

"Dener stop this...We need you" i placed my head on his chest, i let my bloody tears fall to the ground, and as soon as he saw this, he backed away. My tears were his only weakness. He could endure fire, sunlight anything really...But my tears always made him weak.

"I think it will be for the best if you leave, my love. The scent of foul blood may hurt both you and our child" he said, and i knew that it would take only a little more to break him. But, for now, i left. Because i knew he locked that caring part inside him again.

* * *

At our family table, i looked at the glass of blood in front of me, thinking about past events and well everything that had something to do with my husband.

"You look troubled child" my mother asked, since she always knew when something was wrong. There was really no point in lying to her.

"I am, mother"

She went closer to me, bringing the chair with her. She sat near me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "And i suspect the reason is locked away in his laboratory ?"

"Yes..."

"Are you not happy with him ?" she asked directly, and i was surprised at first. But later i realized that it was a fair question. Since her experience with my father went so bad, she was simply afraid for me.

"What ? No of course i am. It's just.."

"Yes ?"

No point in lying. She could help me even. "He's changed. He's becoming more and more like father"

She laughed and i was surprised and confused. She gently caressed my belly and smiled warmly. "My dear child, you are still so young. You can't compare your husband to your father. They have absolutely nothing in common" i shook my head when my mother was finished, silently sobbing to myself.

"I remember how father acted when he discovered the prophecy. How distant he became. I see the same with Dener" drinking my glass of blood, my mother gently caressed the side of my face, wiping away my bloody tears.

"That maybe true, but you must understand that their reasons were different. Your father desired Vampire dominance all over Tamriel. And he would sacrifice both of us to succeed. Your husband on the other hand, desires nothing more than to protect what is his. His clan, his domain. You and your child. And he's sacrificing his own soul to achieve power to protect all this"

What was she even talking about ? Losing his soul ? What exactly was my husband doing ? "Soul ? What do you mean ? Do you know something i don't ?"

My mother sighed to herself, knowing very well that her words would only upset me. But she knew i needed to hear the truth. She held nothing back.

"Everyone who even dares to play with Black Soul gems of this amount is destined to pay the price of doing so with his soul. He may as well end up in the Soul Cairn for his actions" That damn place. He partly lost his soul because of it. Even though we find it, i will never forget his pained look and weak steps. The hero of Skyrim was back then so very weak and ready to die any minute. And to lose him now, again, to that wretched place...That was just unacceptable.

"I can't lose him mother. We both need him" i gently caressed my belly, since the thoughts of him leaving us were just too strong.

"Then be with him. Convince him there is another way, before its too late. Before he forgets what exactly is he protecting"

"You think that will work ? But what about father ? He never changed"

"Yes well...I never tried to help him. What we had with your father was something like an...arrangement. We didn't exactly loved each other. That's the reason you're our only child. But what you have with your husband is strong. He saved you so many times, and i can still remember our fight in the Soul Cairn. He cares for you, and you love him back. That alone is very strong"

Yes, our fight in that damned place was a small legend among our clan. When Durnehviir shouted his last purple fire breath which was aiming directly at me, Dener quickly stepped in front of me, ready to protect me with his life. He used his dark eternal fire going straight from his red tainted eye to block Durnehviir's purple one. And eventually, poor Durnehviir ended up lying on the ground, with flames consuming his very body and soul. I knew it hurt him to use those flames, but right at the moment, it was either that or to let me burn. I was more than happy since he chose this way, but i was partly sad too. Knowing he had to hurt himself to protect me..It was something that hurt me, too.

What my mother told me, it was very strange. I always knew there was no love between my parents, but hearing it from my mother just felt wrong.

"I didn't knew. I'm sorry" i said, watching as my mother tried to remain calm.

"Don't be. Fight for your happiness child. You deserve it"

"Thank you mother"

* * *

My mother was right. Dener was not like my father, and to compare Dener to him was just an insult from my side. He would never hurt me, or our baby daughter. He was doing everything he could to protect us, and all i did was yell at him and insulted him. He didn't deserve this. He needed to know that his family and his clan stands ready for him.

I went back to his laboratory that night.

"Dener..." i said, looking for him. He came from the shadows, wearing nothing but his royal pants and boots. The sight of his perfect body made me want to jump at him and taste him again. He sighed again, knowing that i was here to fight again. How wrong he was.

"Serana i am not going to fight you over this. You have to understand that..." i couldn't listen to him any longer. His words would only make me more angry, so i acted first. I went to him and kissed him passionately. My hands roamed all across his well toned, cold and pale body, and i could hear him moan as my tongue entered his mouth to dance with his. He gently placed his hands on my hips, taking me a bit closer to him, but just enough so he wouldn't hurt our baby. When the kiss ended, we both ended up breathless, and i could see confusion along with lust and passion in his eyes. I stepped backwards, a lonely tear escaping my eye.

"You have two options. One, you will go with me upstairs, you will make love to me, and later both me and my mother will help you in your experiments. Or two, we will leave. For good. I will not stay and watch how you're becoming the very thing we destroyed six months ago. I love you too much for that"

"Serana..." his voice was broken. He could no longer form words as i told him what his options were. I went to him, kissing him lightly this time and i placed my head on his well toned chest. He let out breath i didn't even knew he was holding.

"No, i understand what you're doing. And i understand your reasons. But i will not let you shut yourself off from your family. Just like father did. Your family needs you. Your clan needs you. Both me and Alexandra we...Need you" he smiled as i told him her name. "Beautiful name"

"Yes, you whispered it quite often when i told you about our child. I do hope its not a name of some harlot you slept with" there was a hint of jealousy in my voice, i could hear it clearly. As could he, since he gently bit my neck. He always did it when we made love. A prove that i am his, and his marks proved that he was mine. He still had that werewolf part in him that made him oh so protective over his mate, over his wife and our child.

He laughed when i was finished, shaking his head. "No...It was my mother's name" he gently caressed my belly again, and kissed my neck. I let out a loud moan as one of his hands went lower into my pants, very slowly nearing my now wanting core. "Then let our first child be named after her. You can pick the next one. That is, if you are willing to make love to me right, damn, now husband"

"By the Sithis...You will be the death of me, my love" his voice, raspy from both lust and need. I laughed at his statement.

"I believe i already was once. Your memory seems vague" i traced my nails over his chest, leaving small bloody trails.

"And yours is just too sharp for your own good" he picked me into his arms as his bride, and we slowly walked through the corridors of our majestic domain.

"I believe you've already chosen ?" i asked, tracing my sharp nails over his face, slowly drinking the small amount of blood that was gathering there.

"Well...You are indeed very hard to resist. But... are you sure i won't harm our little princess ?" his voice full of concern, just like always.

"No..Quite the opposite really. Feeling your presence will only strengthen her will to join us in this world. Also, she's been asking for you quite often"

"How do you now ?"

I could see my mother smiling as he was holding me in his embrace as his bride. The whole clan was smiling and cheering as we entered our bedroom and he gently placed me in between an army of pillows.

"Mothers know" i said as i gripped him by his ebony black hair and he kissed my neck. All that came afterwards, well...Everyone in the castle could hear that.

We made love the entire night, and most of the day. His will to pleasure me was incredible. His body lying next to me made me realize how much i loved him, how much i needed him in my life. These two months were pure hell for me, but it made me realize how important he is for me. For us. As he wished our daughter sweet dreams, i felt him fell asleep near my belly. He was so cute and caring, just like my old Dener. It was possible that he changed, but his feelings never did. In his heart, he was still the man I've fallen in love with. He was no monster, as others called him. Maybe he was a beast, we all are. But that tiny little difference between those two terms in his case was his love for us.

* * *

**_It could be better, i know... I still hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you liked and thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
